


She Brushes Her Hand Through His Hair

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender Confusion, Hair, Hair Braiding, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Bucky's hair is an awkward length. Natasha helps.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	She Brushes Her Hand Through His Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fair by The Amazing Devil.  
> Written at 1:30 AM my time for the final fill frenzy of the Bucky Barnes Bingo. Apologies for errors, typos, and general incoherence.  
> Title: She Brushes Her Hand Through His Hair  
> Collaborator: Gavilan  
> Square filled: Y5 - hair braiding  
> Ship: Bucky & Natasha  
> Major tags: fluff, slight gender feels, friendship, hair  
> Summary: Natasha helps Bucky with his hair situation.  
> Word count: 252

Bucky glared at the piece of hair that had once again flopped into his eyes. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t get the stupidly short front bits of his hair to stay in a braid. 

He was still glaring at the uncooperative hair when Natasha appeared over his shoulder and smiled at him in the mirror.

“Who taught you to be so sneaky,” he groused.

“You did.” 

Bucky snorted, sending the damn hair flicking across his vision. 

“Want some help with that?” Natasha asked.

“Please,” Bucky said immediately.

Natasha maneuvered him into a better position, then wet the front of his hair and did some sort of twisting maneuver, securing it to the side with one of the many clips scattered across the counter. 

“There,” she said, turning him to the mirror. “It’s a bit feminine, sorry.” 

Bucky stared at his reflection. His hair was parted to the side, with the too-short front part framing his face in a twist that captured all the stray uneven lengths into something that looked purposeful and elegant. It was feminine, but- 

“I like it,” Bucky said. His face looked different under the delicate twist. Softer, gentler. More pretty than handsome. He hadn’t expected to like it. He did.

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling choked with emotion he couldn’t identify. Maybe this hair wasn’t so bad after all, if it could look like this. “Show me how to do that?” 

Natasha’s eyes were soft and knowing. “Of course,” she said with a gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure it came across as I wanted it to, but giving Bucky positive gender feels about the haircut that is currently giving me negative gender feels was oddly cathartic.


End file.
